


Day One: Deep Throating

by CasualCazz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Hypnosis, Kinktober 2018, M/M, NSFW, No Explicit Consent, Swallowing, Underswap Sans (Undertale), cum, deep-throating, dub-con(?), underswap Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Grillby wants to show Sans his new flavored candy, but he gets more than what he bargained for.





	Day One: Deep Throating

Sans sucks on the yellow lollipop as he dangles his short legs over Grillby’s counter in the candy store and contemplates on the grapey flavor on his tongue. He gives the fireman an odd look, than shakes his head.

“IT’S MAGNIFICENT…BUT IT JUST FEELS WRONG,” Sans admits truthfully.

“What?! But that’s the whole point of Mystery Lolis! The colors will never taste what you expect it to be!” Grillby pouts.

“THERE, THERE,” Sans pats his back to comfort his close friend, then tosses the candy into the trash, “MAYBE THERE’S SOMETHING ELSE YOU WANT ME TO TRY?”

Grillby thinks for a moment, and (literally) lights up as an idea strikes his head. He runs into the kitchen and brings out a batch of fire shaped rock candy that shined brightly in the light. Grillby hands one to Sans, and he admired the amber core, crystalized inside an orange surrounding. The skeleton perks up curiously, waiting for his friend to explain.

“These are a special kind of rock candy that I made myself! Go on!” Grillby encourages, his eyes gleaming through his glasses.

Shrugging, Sans pops a candy in his mouth, and moans delightfully. It unexpectedly melts in his mouth like cotton candy, and the sweet flavor explodes in his mouth, making it feel nice and tingly. He feels his shoulder drop, relaxed just from having such a delicacy in his mouth. He reaches for another, which Grillby happily gives him. By his sixth piece, the fireman’s magic sparks on his arms excitedly, and his breathing becomes harder.

“You like the candy, don’t you Sans?”

The skeleton’s mind becomes a haze, only fixed on Grillby’s voice, and nods. He could only think about the candy and how good it tastes. How good it feels. How it makes him so relaxed and happy. He only wants more and more.

Grillby’s glasses seems to be swirling as he steps closer and tilts Sans’s chin up, “Do you like how good it makes you feel?”

He nods, and reaches for another piece of candy, but they were all gone.

“Oops, it looks like you ate them all,” the fireman smirks, “Would you like some more?’

Once again, Sans nods eagerly and practically drools at the thought. Grillby unbuckles his belt and his orange flaming cock springs out. He leads the skeleton onto the floor and on his knees, careful not to hurt him. Blue sits obediently, waiting for his orders, his eyes trained on the erection in front of him.

“I’m gonna need help getting it out. You’ll help me, right?” Grillby tilts his head.

Sans’s eyes light up into stars, and he pounces on the dick without hesitation. He excitedly takes it in his mouth and sucks hard while harshly scraping his teeth against the flesh. Grillby grunts painfully and pushes Sans off of him, whimpering at the shots of pain. He clicks his tongue and shakes his head at the skeleton.

“You need to be more gentle! Go slowly this time and I’ll guide you,” Grillby takes his skull and once again, he takes it in, “Lick it,”

Sans obeys and runs his tongue on the underside of the cock, savoring the warm saltiness tingling on his taste buds.

“Good boy!” Grillby praises, “Now, gently suck the tip. Don’t use your teeth,”

The skeleton does so, moaning as the fireman grips his skull tighter. Grillby huffs at the suction, and slowly pushes Sans’s head down further and further til his entire length is sucked in by his throat. Sans takes it in easily, with drool running down the sides of his mouth, and his eyelights rolled up for approval. Grillby laughs and gives him a pat, before slowly moving his hips. He shudders at the tight fit while Sans does nothing but sit there obediently, letting his mouth be used like a good boy. Grillby ruts himself against the skeleton’s face, edging closer to sweet release, until he releases a hot torrent streaming inside his mouth. Sans’s eyesockets widen and he enthusiastic drinks the seed, happy to have the warm, sweet, candy flavor inside him again. Grillby pulls out and leans against the counter, his breathing ragged and fire sweat dripping down his face. He smiles dreamily and allows himself to rest before moving again. But, he might not get the chance. Heart shaped eyelights take over his sockets as Sans crawls up to the fireman and grips onto his leg desperately. He looks up, his hot breath on Grillby’s flaccid cock, and whimpers in need.

“MORE…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ tumblr ](http://casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
